Random Little Notes
by LastUchihaAlive
Summary: He was finding notes every single day, in his locker. He originally thought they were from some admirer but they soon became obsessive and Kyle feared the worst. However, after rearranging them all, he finds a code. If that wasn't stressful enough, he promises Eric Cartman a favor, and has no idea what he's gotten into. Kyman.


**Random Little Notes**

It was the sixteenth time that week. I opened my locker and a pink note fell out, tumbling gracefully to my feet. I knew what it said already, because the blank ink was bleeding through the paper. Picking it up, I unfolded it and grumbled. Glitter fell all over my pants and green hoodie- as always.

_"I like the face you make,_

_When life is too hard to take._

_I love the way you smile,_

_I would walk the distance- if it's less then a mile."_

I laughed uneasily and stuffed it into a useless folder. I would like to say these love letters were cute and sweet, but the past two weeks they have become borderline stalkerish. I was trying to hide them, because God knows how Cartman would react if he found out. _Oh wow, the Kyke has an admirer. She must be blind and stupid_.

I scowled. He's such a basturd sometimes.

"Hey, Kyle, are you coming or what?" Stan called.

I shoved the folder in my locker and looked down the hall. He was standing there, in all his handsome glory, waving. "Y-yeah, give me a second!" Why does my best friend have to be so agonizingly cute? I packed my bag up quickly and jogged down. He patted my on the back and I repressed a blush.

I'm such a queer sometimes.

"Kyle, it's Friday night and Kenny got us all fake IDs. You up for a few drinking games?"

"Stan, if my mom finds out she will kill me!"

Stan looked at me with his piercing gray eyes and smirked. "Live a little," he remarked.

His mouth was begging for a damn kiss, it always is when he smirks like that. Stan had really changed over time. He was sort of…devilish. He played for the football team as star quarterback but when he wasn't with us, he was with the goth kids. He picked up smoking and drinking and had become very good at persuading us to do bad things. But I didn't need much persuading, I would do whatever he asked me to do. "Fine, but none of us are leaving the house!"

Stan rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever."

Kenny and Cartman were already in the rusty, old pick-up truck when Stan and I piled in. Kenny was seated in the front and I begrudgingly sat next to the heavy teen.

Well, he wasn't fat, but he was thicker then us all.

Cartman was staring out of his window with a bag of cheesy poofs in his hand. They did look pretty good. "Hey, can I have one?" I asked.

Cartman stuck his tongue out at me and said, "Gimme the Jew gold, Kyle."

"You are seven-fucking-teen, fat ass! You _know _there is no gold, now give me a fucking cheesy poof!"

He sneered and handed the bag over. I happily took it and munched on some. "It's just because you're so skinny, you fag."

I blew him a kiss. "You worry about me?"

"You'd like that, huh?" He suddenly looked away and out of the window.

Stan began driving. He and Kenny chatted softly.

"I guess I am getting thin," I absently remarked. I got a poof stuck in my tooth and I used my tongue to pick it out. Damn, these things are sticky. I glanced down at my fingers and licked the artificial cheese off my thumb. "Yum, yum," I mewed to myself.

"Can I please have that back?"

I glanced up and Cartman's caramel eyes were intently staring at my mouth. "Oh, fuck, sorry. It's a habit, to lick stuff of my hand. It's gross, I know, but I've been doing it since I was like, ten."

Cartman nodded slowly and I blushed uncomfortably. He took the bag and I frowned. He's such a weird guy sometimes.

The car stopped. We were outside of a 24 hour liquor store. "I'll be back guys," Stan called over his shoulder as he hopped out.

His black jeans hang loosely, exposing his gray boxers. I blushed and glanced away.

"Can you make it anymore obvious?" Cartman suddenly snapped.

Kenny and I glanced back at him.

"What are you talking about, Eric?" Kenny asked.

He sneered but looked away. "It's clear you like you like Stan, but you don't have to stare."

I frowned. "I do not!"

Kenny smirked. "Oh my God, I knew you were gay but I didn't know you were gay for _Stan!_" He snickered and I looked at him horrified.

"C'mon, guys, keep your mouths shut!"

Kenny pouted. "Fine, but that's no fun."

Cartman's ears perked. "I will, for a favor."

I groaned. Somehow I always ended up owing him something. "What is it?"

"Just promise me one favor and I promise to stay quiet."

Stan was walking back to the car with a case of beer. I frowned. "Hurry up and tell me the favor!"

Stan opened the door and settled into the car. "Hey, Stanny-boy," Cartman began with a wide smile.

"Fine!" I screamed.

Stan looked us with a puzzled face in the rearview mirror. "Uh, what?"

Cartman winked me and I growled. "I saw Wendy with Token again. It looks like she's really over you."

Stan started the car and looked uneasy. "Yeah? That's good."

"What's wrong, Stan?" I asked.

"Nothing, I guess."

Kenny made a disgusted face at the beer bottle. "I hate this brand."

"Haven't you moved on?" I asked, almost desperate. I knew he wasn't playing for my team, but I had hope.

"Just drop it," Stan pleaded.

I frowned, looking out of the window. We were pulling into Stan's driveway.

Kenny grabbed the case and got out first. We all exited and Cartman asked, "Where's Randy and your mom?"

"Gone for an anniversary weekend, I guess. Hey, do you remember those shake weight things from like, ten years ago?" He jiggled the key into the key hole and opened the door. "I found one of those in my mom's laundry hamper. After I asked what it was about, they up and left for their anniversary. Kind of weird," he laughed.

We gathered in the living room and Cartman reached for the first beer. Stan slapped his hand away. "Come on man, it's only four o' clock. I'm gonna put these in the fridge for a while. Just grab a controller."

Kenny and Cartman grabbed the only two Xbox controllers. "Bitches," I grumbled. "I want to play."

Cartman laughed evilly and sat on the carpet by Kenny.

We played games for hours like mindless zombies until the sun was fully set and the moon was high in the sky. I was stifling yawns, hoping the guys wouldn't think I'm a loser.

Stan brought out the beer. He and Cartman were the first to begin drinking, but I soon followed. It tasted really…good? People always said beer tastes bad, but I quickly chugged the bottle.

"God, Kyle, slow down!" Stan laughed, patting my back. "I won't clean up your puke."

I blushed but grabbed another bottle. Cartman smiled. "Is this your first time drinking?" He asked.

Kenny laughed and pointed but I quickly shook my head. "I had wine at my bar mitzvah," I quickly cried.

They all burst out in laughter and I blushed.

Later in the evening, I was on my fifth beer and my head was feeling light. Kenny had gone to bed but me, Stan, and Cartman were laughing at videos on the internet. "Haha, why, why is that baby in his diaper?" Stan cried. He and Cartman laughed harshly and I snorted. "Don't drop that dun-dun-bumbumbum…" His words became slurred and he collapsed into my lap. "I love you guys."

Cartman grabbed Stan's beer and downed the rest of it. "Damn, you both are so gay. I gotta piss."

He got up and stumbled up the stairs, swearing every time he missed a step. Suddenly he fell and we both gasped. "Ah, what the… What juss happened?" Stan asked. He got up and checked the drunk asshole. "Dude, he's sleeping!"

I got up and laughed, Stan's face close to mine. "He's so stupid," I whispered.

Stan nodded and we fell back onto the couch somehow. "I am so tired," Stan remarked.

I nodded and stretched onto my back. Stan suddenly wiggled himself into place on top of me. I blushed and my body was on fire. "What the hell, Stan?" Please don't move, man.

Stan stared into my eyes for a few long moments before pressing his lips to mine. I instantly tangled my hands in his hair and he shoved his tongue into my mouth. It tasted like stale cigarettes and beer.

His body was bigger then mine and I felt like I could barely catch my breath, but I still grinded my hips into his. He dragged his wet tongue down my neck and I shivered.

Why wasn't I enjoying myself?

I rolled Stan's shirt off and ran my nails down his muscled back but it didn't feel like I had hoped.

Stan looked at me and I frowned. "Kyle, you don't like this either, do you?"

I shook my head and he rolled off, onto the floor. He passed out instantly. I frowned and eventually drifted off into sleep.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenny spat out the tooth paste when Cartman walked out and started brushing his own teeth. "You aren't hung over?" Kenny asked.

Eric shrugged. "It doesn't really bother me, alcohol."

Kenny nodded. "Kyle and Stan still asleep?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping they get up and he puts his shirt back on."

Kenny frowned. "So they did it?"

Eric shook his head and spat into the sink. They locked eyes in the mirror. "They wrestled around a bit but then Stan fell asleep. I woke up and caught it, I almost gagged."

"Did they see you?"

"Nah, and I'm glad they didn't."

"I would be too. It was weird, as soon as they got drunk, they got all lovey-dovey. It made me sick." Kenny rinsed his mouth and left.

Eric finished up and jogged downstairs. Kyle was awake and sitting up, his face sick. "Hey, Cartman," he softly said.

Cartman sat next to him. "I know what happened last night. I won't tell Stan you like him, because now he knows. But you still owe me that favor. Otherwise, I will tell the whole school about this."

He got up and went into the kitchen.

Kyle's eyes widened.

Fuck.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N- yeah, so nobody posts anymore Kyman…so Tadaaaa! Okay, well, I'll update after I get some reviews, lovely readers. I want to bring back this beautiful pairing.


End file.
